Where have all the cards gone?
by Life's Light
Summary: This is my first story... Someone has stolen the worlds dueling cards, and it's up to Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea to find out who. Please review! Ch.11 is up^^ PG10
1. Who stole the cards?

Yugi: Hey! I hope you like the story. I did. Didn't you Joey? Joey!?  
  
Joey: *is sleeping* *snores*  
  
Yugi: JOEY!!!  
  
Joey: *wakes up* Huh?  
  
Yugi: Never mind. Enjoy the story!  
  
_______________________________________  
  
In domino high school one day.  
  
Joey: Hey Yugi! Wanna have a duel?  
  
Yugi: umm, sure!  
  
Joey: *reaches into pocket* Umm, hang on a sec, *searches all over himself*  
  
Yugi: Oh my god, don't tell me you lost your cards!  
  
Joey: Okay, I won't.  
  
Tristan: *rolls eyes*  
  
Yugi: Well you better go look! See I got mine right here. *Reaches into pocket* What the. crap!  
  
Joey: You lost your cards too!  
  
Rest of the class who have cards: I lost mine too!  
  
Tea: This can't just be a coincidence.  
  
Joey: Hey, where's kaiba?  
  
Yugi: *gasps* He must have stolen the whole classes cards!  
  
Joey: That dirty rotten sneak!  
  
Joey, Yugi, Tristan, and Tea: *run out*  
  
Teacher: Hey! Where are you going! You can't just run out! Hey!  
  
  
  
Later at the Kaiba mansion.  
  
  
  
Joey: Wow, this place is big.  
  
Yugi: Come on, Let's go get our cards!  
  
Tristan: Not that I'm worrying, but shouldn't someone as rich as kaiba have security guards or something?  
  
Yugi: But we have to get our cards! I'm going in.  
  
Joey: Yeah! I ain't scared of no guards!  
  
Tristan: okaaaaay, I guess I'll come.  
  
Tea: How do we get into these messes?  
  
  
  
They all burst in the doorway, where Kaiba is standing there already.  
  
  
  
Yugi and Kaiba at the same time: GIVE ME MY CARDS!!!  
  
Yugi and Kaiba: *start to fight* *Yugi is losing cause of size difference*  
  
Joey: C'mon Tristan! Let's go help Yugi!  
  
Joey and Tristan: *join the fight*  
  
Tea: *covers eyes*  
  
  
  
Mokuba runs into the room  
  
  
  
Mokuba: Big brother! What're you doing?!  
  
Kaiba: Stay out of this Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba: *runs out*  
  
Yugi: We want our cards Seto Kaiba! Now give them to us!  
  
Joey: Yeah!  
  
Tristan: ROARR!  
  
Everyone: *stops and blinks*  
  
Tristan: never mind.  
  
  
  
They continue to fight  
  
Then  
  
  
  
Kaiba: *is holding all three of them up by their shirt collars* Did you say I stole your cards?  
  
Them: *tries to nod while being held up by their shirts*  
  
Kaiba: *puts them down*  
  
Tea: *peeks through her hands*  
  
Kaiba: But you stole my cards!  
  
Yugi: No we didn't, you stole ours!  
  
Kaiba: Why would I want your stupid, lousy, pathetic cards?  
  
Everyone: *stares at each other*  
  
Tea: Pegasus!  
  
Kaiba: That alcoholic freak! I'm hacking into his computer mainframe again! *Runs off*  
  
Joey: That dirty rotten sneak!  
  
Tristan: You already used that on Kaiba.  
  
Yugi: Come on! Were going to the duelist kingdom!  
  
Joey: How?  
  
Kaiba: *sticks head in* Borrow my chopper.  
  
Tristan and Joey: Cool!  
  
  
  
________________________________________  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter! Please review! 


	2. In Pegasus's castle

Didn't get too many reviews( Please take the time, at least to give me some help! I am in desperate need of help. Tell me what I did wrong?  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Later in Pegasus's castle  
  
Yugi: *takes a deep breath* *opens door* PEGAS- . Mai?  
  
Mai: So you'd better - *turns around* Yugi?  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Tea: *pokes head in*  
  
Pegasus: *blinks* Oh, I must be really popular.  
  
Mai: Have you come for your cards too?  
  
Joey: Yeah! We want our cards Pegasus!  
  
Pegasus: Oh, you want your cards, not my autograph? Too bad.  
  
Yugi: We know you stole them Pegasus!  
  
Mai: Yeah, hand them over buster.  
  
Pegasus: Now now, this is all a big misunderstanding. I couldn't have possibly taken your cards because mine are gone too! See? Now, go away, I'm expecting another package of imported wine soon.  
  
Mai: Yeah right. I'm leaving Pegasus, but when I come back, you better watch your ass. *Leaves*  
  
Pegasus: Why on earth would anyone want to watch their ass? It's not like they talk or dance.  
  
Yugi: *frowns* Your cards are gone too?  
  
Pegasus: Yup. Not that I care, I've got a million more copies. Wait a second, there's only one person I can think of that would think of such a genius plan, except for me.  
  
Tristan: who?  
  
Pegasus: My evil twin brother. His name is Vegasus.  
  
Joey: YOU have an EVIL twin brother? And I thought you were evil!  
  
Yugi: Show us the way!  
  
Pegasus: Hmm, I don't know if you want to doooooo thaaaaaaaat. *In a sing songy voice*  
  
Tea: why?  
  
Pegasus: He lives in the shadow realm.  
  
Tristan: Whoa! The shadow realm? Sorry guys, but there's no way I'm going there.  
  
Yugi: Well I am, for my cards.  
  
Joey: Me too!  
  
Tristan: See unlike you two, I have nothing to lose. Count me out.  
  
Tea: Oh come on Tristan, we have to support them.  
  
Tristan: Fine, fine.  
  
Yugi: Take us there Pegasus.  
  
Pegasus's. umm... guy: Master Pegasus, Your wine is here.  
  
Pegasus: Hmm, now which shall I choose, four children in distress, or delicious wine? I'll take wine.  
  
Yugi: *screaming* You better show us the way right now or you'll die! *Grabs Pegasus's shirt collar*  
  
Tristan, Tea, and Joey: *blinks in surprise at little Yugi attempting to strangle Pegasus*  
  
Pegasus: *gasps* Ok, ok! *Tells his. guy to wait* *snaps his fingers*  
  
A large black hole appears in the floor.  
  
  
  
Pegasus: Juuuump throoooughh!  
  
Yugi: *looks suspiciously at it* Is this some sort of-  
  
Joey: I SMELL PIZZAAAAAAA! *Jumps through*  
  
.  
  
Joey: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Yugi: Joey! *Jumps through*  
  
Tristan: Dudes! *Jumps through*  
  
Tea: Oh my god! What a bunch of idiots!  
  
Tea: Hmm. *sighs* I better go with them to make sure they don't get killed. *Jumps through*  
  
Pegasus: Ok; now I want my wine.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Well that's the end of this chapter! Remember to review!^^ 


	3. Vegasus

Chapter 3 is here! I tried to make it good.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Yugi, Tristan, and Tea find themselves in a totally dark place. It's total blackness, and you can't see anything, except everything. All the items and people are perfectly clear, and slightly glowing. Joey is sitting on the floor wailing.  
  
Yugi: Joey! What's wrong!?  
  
Joey: *sniff sniff* N-no p-p-p-pizzaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! *Bursts into tears* WAHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Yugi: OH MY GOD!!! You made us jump through the hole worrying about you, BECAUSE YOU CAN'T FIND ANY PIZZA!!!!!  
  
Joey: *sniff* Ye-yeah. Wh-why?  
  
Yugi: *slaps forehead*  
  
Tea: Gee guys, I think we're kinda STUCK HERE. *In sarcastic voice*  
  
Tristan: Gee, ya think so?  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a loud voice is heard.  
  
  
  
Voice: Hi guests! Now how did you get in here?  
  
Joey: *screams* It's the ketchup monster! He eats people who smell like ketchup! *Turns to Tristan* You smell like ketchup! *Sprays him with spit*  
  
Tristan: Well you just gave me a shower so I smell more like spit now!  
  
Joey: Oh good, whew.  
  
Yugi: Who are you? Show your face!  
  
Tea: I knew this was a bad idea.  
  
Voice: You may call me, evil-person-planning-to-take-over-the-world-who- likes-donuts. I am also known as, evil-person-planning-to-take-over-the-world-who-likes-ice-cream.  
  
Joey: Hang on, the ketchup monster doesn't like donuts. It's the mustard monster!  
  
*Turns to Yugi* You smell like mustard!  
  
Yugi: *gets annoyed* *punches Joey in the face*  
  
Joey: *faints*  
  
Yugi: Are you Vegasus?  
  
Voice: No! I am evil-person-planning-to- . hang on. yeah! I am! So thaaaaat's my name!  
  
Thanks kid I was trying to remember it.  
  
Yugi: Give the world back its dueling cards!  
  
Vegasus: Hmm, nah.  
  
Yugi: That was an order!  
  
Vegasus: *laughs* You can't give ME orders little boy! But since you and your friends are so funny, I'll give you a chance. Find the key. It's somewhere in my castle.  
  
Yugi: Hmm, . fine! *Turns to the rest of them* *whispering* Tea, you come with me and help me find the key. Tristan, you stay with Joey and distract Vegasus!  
  
Tristan: Aww, Do I haaaaaaave toooooooo?  
  
Yugi: Yes! *Turns around* Vegasus! My friend and I are leaving! We have had enough of your silly games!  
  
Tristan: We are? Oh good.  
  
Tea: *glares at Tristan*  
  
Tristan: I mean, I will stay here to look after Joey.  
  
Yugi: Fine! We're going! Stay here if you want! *Tea and Yugi leave*  
  
Tristan: *gulps* Umm, hi.  
  
Vegasus: *singing* A thousand bottles of wine on the shelf, a thousand bottles of wine! You take one down, take a sip.umm. it tastes so good and. umm. Darn. I'm gonna hafta work on that.  
  
Tristan: Yeah.  
  
Vegasus: Oh, your still here?  
  
Joey: *wakes up* Oooh, Yuge punches hard. Hey, where'd they go?  
  
Tristan: They left to look for the- I mean, escape from him. *Jabs thumb in air vaguely*  
  
Joey: Wahhh, mean people!  
  
Vegasus: Hey, wanna play tic tac toe?  
  
Tristan: Umm, okaaaaaaaaaay.  
  
  
  
A white paintbrush appears and draws a huge tic tac toe . thing.  
  
  
  
Vegasus: I go first!  
  
Tristan: Hmm. *thinking* What an excellent distraction!  
  
Tristan: No, we go first!  
  
Joey: Aww come on dude, let him go first.  
  
Tristan: *whispers* No you idiot, I'm trying to distract him!  
  
Joey: Umm, okaaaaay.  
  
Joey: We go first!  
  
Vegasus: I go first!  
  
Joey: fine! Then I'm x'es!  
  
Vegasus: *screaming* I wanna be x'es!  
  
Joey: Then we go first!  
  
Vegasus: Don't make me mad!!!  
  
Joey: Oh yeah? Why not?!  
  
Vegasus: *Gets mad*  
  
  
  
A large white lightning bolt shoots through the air and strikes Joey  
  
  
  
Joey: *faints*  
  
Tristan: Aww man, not again!  
  
Vegasus: Anybody else?  
  
Tristan: *shrinks*  
  
__________________________________  
  
Hope you liked that chapter! 


	4. Meeting their fate

Chapter 4. Hmm, I wonder what will happen? I honestly don't know yet, I'm making this up as I go.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Yugi: I hope Tristan and Joey are okay.  
  
Tea: I doubt it. Joey's probably fainted, and he's lying on the floor,  
  
And Tristan's probably worrying his head off.  
  
Yugi: Riiiiight.  
  
Tea: Honestly. Hey look, what's that over there, glowing?  
  
Yugi: The key!  
  
Tea and Yugi: *rush over*  
  
  
  
The key is sitting on a table, inside a glass case  
  
  
  
Tea: Let's break it open!  
  
Yugi: No, there must be some sort of security.  
  
Tea and Yugi: *stares at key*  
  
Yugi: Oh what the hell. *Breaks glass*  
  
  
  
An alarm sounds  
  
  
  
Yugi: Damn.  
  
Tea: Make a run for it!  
  
Tea and Yugi: *start running*  
  
  
  
With Vegasus.  
  
  
  
Tristan: *looks up from his 12th tic tac toe game* What's that ringing noise?  
  
Vegasus: Darn, someone's trying to steal the key. And I was having so much fun. S'cuse me.  
  
Tristan: *thinking* It must be Tea and Yugi!  
  
Tristan: Ermm, how about one more game?  
  
Vegasus: Hmm, very tempting, but I must go get those robbers! Ta ta!  
  
Tristan: *groans*  
  
Joey: *wakes up* Why are you groaning?  
  
Tristan: C'mon! We're gonna go save Yugi and Tea!  
  
Joey: Umm, okaaaaay.  
  
Vegasus: So those little children are the robbers hmm?  
  
Tristan: *gasps* your still here!?  
  
Vegasus: Yep!  
  
Joey: I don't understand.  
  
Vegasus: You will meet the same fate as your friends!  
  
Tristan: *gulps* What?  
  
Vegasus: guess.  
  
Tristan: You're going to hang us?  
  
Vegasus: Nope  
  
Tristan: We're going to be locked in a cage for all eternity?  
  
Vegasus: Nope.  
  
Joey: Were all going to the pizza shop to eat pizza?  
  
Tristan: *stares*  
  
Vegasus: I'm going to the pizza shop, not you.  
  
Joey: Meanie! MEAN KETCHUP MONSTER! I HATE YOU!  
  
Vegasus: Aww, please don't hate me.  
  
Joey: Otay.  
  
Tristan: *sweatdrop*  
  
Vegasus: Oh yeah, you have to meet your fate.  
  
Tristan: *moans*  
  
  
  
A large black hole appears underneath Joey and Tristan.  
  
  
  
Joey and Tristan: *fall in*  
  
Vegasus: Bye byeeeeeeee!  
  
  
  
While Tea and Yugi.  
  
  
  
Tea and Yugi: *also fall into a black hole*  
  
Everybody: *lands in a different part of the maze*  
  
Tea: Gee, it's dark in here. I can't even see you Yugi! Yugi? Yugi! Eep! Where is he?  
  
Yugi: *is in another part of the black maze* Tea! . Tristan! . Joey! Where are you guys?  
  
Joey: *slams hard into ground* *faints*  
  
Tristan: Yikes! I'm spooked! Joey! Where are you man?  
  
Yugi: *feels something under his hand*  
  
Yugi: Huh? *pulls it up* it's a card! *squints* Flaming swordsman? That's Joey's!  
  
Flaming swordsman: *shoots out of the card*  
  
Yugi: wow! The monsters come to life? Oh yeah. the shadow realm.  
  
Flaming swordsman: *kills a rat*  
  
Yugi: He's going to protect me as I walk through this maze! I better go find my friends!  
  
Tea: *also feels card*  
  
Tea: What the. huh? Blue eyes white dragon? Hey, Kaiba's card!  
  
Blue eyes: *shoots out of card* *is too tall* *bonks head* Crap.  
  
Tea: Wow, it's talking! Freeeeeaaaakyyyyyyyyy.  
  
Tristan: What on earth? It's a duel card! Celtic Guardian?  
  
Celtic Guardian: *shoots out*  
  
Tristan: Weiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiird. I better go look for Tea and the guys. Hey cool I get it! Security!  
  
Joey: *feels a card underneath his hand* *wakes up screaming his head off* * AHH! Huh? Oh, a card. lucky no one saw me.  
  
Mai: *pokes her head into the story* BWAHAHA! Joey's scared of a card; Joey's scared of a card.  
  
Joey: *pushes her head out* Go away!  
  
Mai: *screams* You ruined my hair! I'm gonna kill you when the story's over!  
  
Joey: Please, whoever's writing the story, don't make it end!  
  
Seto: *pokes his head in* Get back to the story!  
  
Joey: right. *Lifts card* It's a . KERIBOS!?!? (I know I spelt it wrong)  
  
Mai: *pokes head back in* BWAHAHA! Keribos!  
  
Joey: *turns to Mai* BWAHAHA! Your hair is a mess!  
  
Mai: *screams and runs away*  
  
Joey: Aww man, Keribos! That stinks!  
  
_________________________________  
  
Hmm, I think this was longer then my other ones. Oh well! 


	5. Here comes Ryou!

Yugi: Hmm, what's around this corner? Kay, nothing. I'm not finding anybody!  
  
Tea: Poor blue eyes, has to crawl!  
  
Blue eyes: No! My dignity! *is crawling cuz is too tall*  
  
Tea: *turns a corner* EEEEK! Killitkillitkillitkillit!  
  
Blue eyes: What?!  
  
Tea: SPIDEEEEEEEEEER!  
  
Blue eyes: *sweatdrop*  
  
Tristan: Oh Yuuuuuuugi. Hey there's an echo! Teaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
Echo: Teaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Tristan: cool!  
  
Joey: I may as well just sit here and wait for the guys and Tea to find me.  
  
Keribos: Keriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!  
  
Person: Hello Joey.  
  
Joey: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Joey: *wheels around*  
  
Person: *is Bakura*  
  
Bakura: *goes deaf*  
  
Joey: Oh Ryou, it's only you, jeez you scared me.  
  
Bakura: What?  
  
Joey: Your deaf?  
  
Bakura: What did you say?  
  
All Bakura fans: *leap into the story and attack Joey*  
  
Joey: *faints*  
  
Bakura fans: *bring back Ryou* *leap out of story*  
  
Kaiba: This is getting annoying.  
  
Yugi: Helllooooo!  
  
Tristan: Helllooooo!  
  
Yugi: Who's that!? Tristan!?  
  
Tristan: No, it's the echo.  
  
Yugi: Tristan!  
  
Tristan: Cool, the echo can talk!  
  
Yugi: No, it's me! Yugi!  
  
Tristan: *turns a corner* *meets Yugi* Yuge!  
  
Yugi: Good, now I found one person.  
  
Tea: Hmm, what's around here.  
  
Blue eyes: Ack! I stepped on something squishy and furry!  
  
Tea: *squints* It's a Keribos! You killed it!  
  
Blue eyes: Oopsy daisy.  
  
Tea: omg! It's Joey!  
  
Blue eyes: Wake up you stupid little thing. *Shakes Keribos*  
  
Joey: *wakes up* AHHH! A blue eyes white dragon! Kaiba sent it to kill me! *faints*  
  
Blue eyes: Did he? Oh I better kill him then.  
  
Tea: No!  
  
Blue eyes: whatever.  
  
Tea: *groans* I can just leave him here! I'd better stay with him.  
  
Blue eyes: I don't wanna stay here and look after the thing!  
  
Tea: Fine. Go find the guys, and bring them here.  
  
Blue eyes: Okey dokey. *Crawls away*  
  
Tea: *groans*  
  
Yugi: Hey, do you here someone calling our names, but wrong?  
  
Blues eyes: Joogi, Tistan.  
  
Tristan: Yeah! Were over here!  
  
Yugi: Shut up! We don't know who it is!  
  
Blue eyes: *turns corner* Ahh, there you are!  
  
Tristan: *like a game show host* HOOOOOOOOOLY CRAP!!!  
  
Yugi: Wow.  
  
Blue eyes: C'mon Tea sent me. Let's go!  
  
Tristan: *gulps* Umm, I don't think were going anywhere. *points nervously*  
  
Joey's red eyes is standing there, blocking their way  
  
Red eyes: *in deep voice* prepare to duel. 


	6. The key of good

Okay, I am changing Bakura to Ryou because I might be including Yami Bakura. So when it says Ryou that's Ryou Bakura and when it says Bakura that's Yami Bakura. Starting now. Oh, and Ryou went away when Joey fainted, that's why he's not there.  
  
With Tea and Joey.  
  
Tea: *sighs* He's not going to wake up anytime soon. I may as well leave him here and go and look for the others. *Walks away*  
  
Yugi: Blue eyes, attack!  
  
Blue eyes: sorry, no can do.  
  
Yugi: What! Why the hell not!?  
  
Blue eyes: I will only listen to the holder of my card.  
  
Tristan: *moans* were gonna die!  
  
Yugi: Attack it you idiot!  
  
Blue eyes: Why don't you use your other cards?  
  
Yugi: Flame swordsman and Celtic Guardian are too weak!  
  
Celtic Guardian: Oh thanks a lot, I'm leaving.  
  
Flame swordsman: Yeah, me too.  
  
Yugi: No, wait!  
  
Tristan: *hides behind Yugi* Don't kill me!  
  
Blue eyes: *sits down*  
  
Tea: *comes up behind them* Hey guys! What's u - *sees red eyes* uhh, unhhhh, uh uhh - whoa!  
  
Yugi: Order blue eyes to kill it Tea!  
  
Tea: Why me?  
  
Yugi: *screams* Do as I say!  
  
Tristan: Mercy! I surrender!  
  
Tea: Blue eyes, attack the red eyes black dragon!  
  
Blue eyes: *kills red eyes*  
  
Red eyes: *vanishes*  
  
Yugi: whew, that was close.  
  
Tristan: I will be your loyal servant! Don't kill me!  
  
Yugi: It's okay Tristan, the red eyes is go- Tea: *shuts Yugi up* Okay, be my loyal servant!  
  
Tristan: *looks up* Tea!  
  
Tea: *grins*  
  
Meanwhile meanwhile meanwhile meanwhile.  
  
Ryou: Now, how do I get out of this maze?  
  
Bakura: *comes out of millenium ring* DIE DIE! *Blinks* hey where is everyone? No one to kill? *Tries to do puppy dog eyes* *looks funny*  
  
Ryou: *rolls around laughing* AHAHAHA!  
  
Bakura: Shut up you! I WILL KILL YOU!  
  
Ryou: *shuts up* Hey you can't kill me, who will you take over? *Continues laughing*  
  
Bakura: .. I WILL HURT YOU!  
  
Ryou: *shuts up*  
  
Bakura: Now, where the hell are we? . Hey, It's the shadow realm! Whee!  
  
Ryou: *shivers* Th-the shadow r-realm?  
  
Bakura: Hmm, now I remember! I brought you here! You ice cream stealing thief! Now you shall feel my wrath!  
  
Ryou: *rolls eyes*  
  
Back with Joey.  
  
Joey: *wakes up* Hrmnsnfx *yawns* Hmm, where is everybody? *Sees something shiny* Ooooh.  
  
Joey: *walks over*  
  
Shiny thing: *is a big key*  
  
Joey: *picks up key* SHINY! WHEE! *Runs around waving key*  
  
Ryou and Bakura: *turn a corner, see Joey*  
  
Bakura: ???  
  
Ryou: Damn he's gone insane!  
  
Joey: HI STRANGERS! MY NAME'S JOEJOE!  
  
Bakura: Hmm, don't come closer, or I will steal your soul!  
  
Joey: WHEE!  
  
Ryou: How the hell did he get insane?  
  
Bakura: *shrugs* Can I pleeeeeeease steal his soul?  
  
Ryou: No! Hey, what's that shiny thing in his hand?  
  
Bakura: *gasps* It's the key of good! He has touched the key, although he's not the chosen one! Now he must suffer the consequences! Each punishment depends on the person. No! I must find the key of evil! The key of good will free you all!  
  
Bakura: *starts running* Must find key of evil and lock up aibou and friends!  
  
Ryou: Oh no you don't! *Tackles Bakura*  
  
Joey: WHEE!  
  
___________________________ Umm, okay, I know that was weird. Review, pweeze??? 


	7. Everyone goes insane

So. we ended off with Joey insane with the key, Ryou and Bakura attacking each other, and Tristan and Yugi saved from Red eyes thanks to Tea.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Tea: I left Joey back this way. *Starts to lead them*  
  
Yugi: Soon we'll all be together, and we can get out of this place.  
  
Tristan: *Is riding Blue eyes* Hey, this is fun!  
  
Tea: *rolls eyes*  
  
Yugi: *sweatdrop*  
  
Tea: He should be right around here. huh? *Finds Joey missing* What the hell?  
  
Yugi: *groans* were NEVER gonna get outta here!  
  
Tristan: Hey, doesn't that sound like Joey's voice to you?  
  
Joey: WHEE!  
  
Yugi: Yeah, kind of!  
  
Tristan, Yugi, and Tea: *run to where the sound is coming from*  
  
Tristan, Yugi, and Tea: *see Ryou and Bakura fighting, and Joey funning around wildly waving the key*  
  
Yugi: ???  
  
Tea: OKAY.  
  
Tristan: *hasn't noticed that Joey is insane* Hey man! *Goes up to him*  
  
Tristan: Whuzzat in your hand? *Takes key* *odd look goes in his eyes*  
  
Tea: That doesn't look right.  
  
Tristan: *To Joey* WHADYA MEAN YA WON'T GO OUT WITH ME?!  
  
Yugi: *really big sweatdrop* Ohhhhh deeeear.  
  
Tea: That was just weird.  
  
Joey: WHEE!  
  
Tea: So anyone who touches the key goes insane.  
  
Bakura: *under Ryou's feet* Only the chosen one will be able to touch the key! *Leaps up and strangles Ryou*  
  
Tea: Who could possibly be the chosen one?  
  
Yugi: *shrugs* Maybe me? *starts to walk up* NO! Don't take that risk!  
  
Yami pops out of the millenium puzzle  
  
Yami: I'm so obviously the chosen one! *Runs up and grabs key* See?  
  
Tea: wow! He is!  
  
Yami: *in cute babyish voice* Yup. I got da key shee? Yaaaay! Yay for Yamis!  
  
Tea: *sweatdrop* Never mind about that.  
  
Yugi: umm, Yami?  
  
Yami: Jesh Joogi?  
  
Tea: Awww, how cute!  
  
Yugi: OHHHH DEEEEEAR  
  
Tea: *runs up and hugs Yami* *accidentally touches key and goes insane*  
  
Tea: *starts jumping up and down and flapping her arms* Juboogidlydidlyfoo! Juboogidlydidlyfoo!  
  
Yugi: Aww maaaaan! HELLO LOSERS CAN YOU HEAR ME?  
  
Yami: Jesh!  
  
Tea: Goobly  
  
Tristan: AND THEN SHE SAYS, NO THAT'S ALL RIGHT, I'M DRUNK TOO!  
  
Joey: WHEE!  
  
Yugi: Ryou, Bakura, PLEASE help me!  
  
Bakura & Ryou: *stop fighting and go over*  
  
Ryou: Oooh, I feel sorry for you Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Can anybody be the chosen one Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Yup. They just picked a random person.  
  
Yugi: Hmm, a random person? So no one special.  
  
Yami: I yikes cake! Could we haff cake?  
  
Ryou: Aww, Yami is so cute as a little kid!  
  
Bakura: MUAHAHA, BLACKMAIL TIME!  
  
Ryou: *sweatdrop* *goes over to Yami* Hi!  
  
Yami: Shake mys hand! *Sticks out hand with key in it*  
  
Ryou: Okay. *Shakes hand*  
  
Yugi: Ryou, wait!  
  
Bakura: Here it comes.  
  
________________________________________  
  
I wonder what will happen to Ryou? Okay, so it's probably obvious. Please review! I don't have many( 


	8. Getting sane again

Hmm, I wonder what will happen to Ryou. Ryou: *prays quietly* ? Oh well, enjoy the chapter! __________________________________________________  
  
Yugi: Aww, he's gonna go insane!  
  
Everybody holds their breath.  
  
Ryou: *looks around* what? Why is everyone staring at me?  
  
Yami: Dawww, I'm not shtaring!  
  
Tea: Agoodiny, allafoos!  
  
Tristan: SO, WHAT DO YOU LIKE BETTER? WINE OR BEER?  
  
Joey: WHEE!  
  
Yugi: *mouth drops open* He's the chosen one!  
  
Bakura: Does this mean you'll all get back to normal? Aww crap, I don't have my tape recorder!  
  
Ryou: No blackmailing?  
  
Bakura: *pouts* next time.  
  
Yugi: Yay, we can all go home!  
  
Ryou: really? How?  
  
Yugi: .. I don't know!!!  
  
Ryou: Bakura, what do I do with the key?  
  
Bakura: *grins* not telling! You'll never get home now! MUAHAHA!  
  
Yugi: grrrr, TELL US OR I WILL STRANGLE YOU UNTIL YOU CHOKE AND DIE AND YOU WILL DIE A VERY PAINFUL DEATH AND I WILL LAUGH INSANELY AT YOU! *Takes a deep breath*  
  
Ryou: *sweatdrop*  
  
Bakura: *raises eyebrows* WAS THAT A CHALLENGE?!  
  
Yugi: BRING IT ON!  
  
Ryou: ??? Uhh, guys, don't you think your over-reac-?  
  
Yugi and Bakura: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Ryou: *backs off* okaaaaay  
  
Bakura: *growls* I can beat you at anything!  
  
Yugi: you just name the game! Bakura: RYOU!!!  
  
Ryou: *is freaked* Ermm, yes?  
  
Bakura: tell this wannabe though guy what I hafta beat him at!  
  
Yugi: I'M GONNA WIN!  
  
Ryou: uhh, shouldn't we be working on trying to restore these peoples saneness?  
  
Yugi: WHAT DO WE HAFTA DO?!?!  
  
Ryou: *cringes* I don't know! *Gets an idea* restore their saneness! *Points*  
  
Yami: I'm shane, ain't I Joogi?  
  
Yugi: SHUT UP!  
  
Yami: *starts to cry* wahhhhhh!  
  
Bakura: JUST WATCH ME WANNABE!  
  
Bakura strolls over to Yami.  
  
Bakura: STOP CRYING YOU BAKA!  
  
Yami: *cries even harder*  
  
Yugi: Now, that's not the way you do it! *Runs over to Ryou* Follow me!  
  
Ryou: *follows Yugi over to Yami*  
  
Yugi: *pulls on rubber glove that has appeared out of nowhere* *grabs key*  
  
Yugi: *waves key in Yamis face* LOOK! A LOLLIPOP!  
  
Yami: LOLLIPOP! *Grabs*  
  
Yugi: *BY PURE INSTINCT* Guardian of the key of good, heal all damage done here!  
  
Yami: Huh? Whaaaaaaaaat? Where am I?  
  
Yugi: *grins at Bakura: I WON!  
  
Bakura: *growls* NO YOU DIDN'T! *Grabs glove and key*  
  
Bakura: *runs over to Tristan* Guard of the key, heal all damage and crap and crap!  
  
Tristan: *is still insane/drunk* I LOVE BEER! I LOVE WINE!  
  
Yugi: *heals everyone* HAH!  
  
Ryou: *raises eyebrows* so much for the key of good! Isn't the chosen one only supposed to touch it?  
  
Yugi: Shut up! Don't let the author hear!  
  
Me: *is daydreaming* Huh? Say what?  
  
Bakura: Never mind. Go away and write the story!  
  
Me: *sticks tongue out* Fine! *Goes away*  
  
Bakura: Anyway. where were we? Oh yeah. YOU DID NOT WIN! I DID!  
  
Yugi: WHAT! WHAT DID YOU DO!?  
  
Bakura: . I-It was a stupid challenge!  
  
Tristan: Huh? What's going on here?  
  
Tea: . I'm confused.  
  
Joey: . Whee?  
  
Ryou: Can we just get OUT of here?  
  
Bakura: hmph. I'm getting outta here.  
  
Ryou: Bakura, wait! You're the only one who knows the way around!  
  
Bakura: Too bad, suckers! *disappears*  
  
Tristan: What the hell?  
  
Joey: Would someone PLEASE explain?  
  
Tea: . I'm confused .  
  
Joey: STOP SAYING THAT!  
  
Suddenly, a loud noise is heard, and the gang hears footsteps coming towards them.  
  
Joey: *shrieks* What was that?!  
  
Yugi: *hides behind Yami* Protect me Yami!  
  
Yami: No way! *Jumps behind Yugi*  
  
Tristan: *moans* were all gonna diiiiiiiiie!  
  
Tea: That does NOT sound like a friendly noise.  
  
Thing: *groans loudly*  
  
Tea: *yelps*  
  
The thing turns the corner. and it is.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Me: *grins* my first cliffhanger! Please please please review! 


	9. Blue eyes ultimate dragon

Me: Hello again everybody! Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far!  
  
Tea: Well? What is it?  
  
Me: What is what?  
  
Tea: THE THING THAT WE'RE ALL SO FREAKED OFF!  
  
Me: ... Oh yeah! Okay, here's the next chapter!  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
The thing slowly turned the corner. and it was.  
  
Everyone: BAKURA???  
  
Bakura: Aww shit, not you people again!  
  
Yugi: What are you doing here?  
  
Bakura: I had a run in with a duel monster. oww, crap my leg hurts.  
  
Tea: You had us so scared!  
  
Yami: You didn't have ME scared, I knew it was you all along.  
  
Tristan: Riiiiiiiiight.  
  
Yugi: umm, hey guys, has anyone noticed that blue eyes left?  
  
Everyone: *looks around* where'd he go?  
  
Tea: Blue eyes! Hey! I still have your card! *Fumbles in pockets* Oh dear.  
  
Joey: Oh great.  
  
Yugi: So who's left? Celtic guardian and flame swordsman left.  
  
Tea: Blue eyes is gone.  
  
Yami: There are monsters here?  
  
Ryou: That's odd.  
  
Everyone looks at Joey.  
  
Yugi: Where's your monster Joey?  
  
Mai: *pokes her head in the story* *hair is neatly combed* you won't believe the monster he got, it's a-  
  
Joey: Oh shut up! *Reaches in backpack* *pulls out Keribos* Umm.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Keribos is now Kuriboh okay? I found the right spelling ^_^  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Tea: This is just GREAT.  
  
Ryou: You mean we're all depending on a fluffy little hairball?  
  
Yami: WITH 300 ATTACK POINTS?!  
  
Bakura: I'm outta here. I can defend myself better then that thing.  
  
Tristan: Aww maaaaaaaaaan.  
  
Joey: *blushes* what? It wasn't my choice.  
  
Yugi: We're going to have to move on. Vegasus is probably hot on our trail with security cameras and everything.  
  
Meanwhile in Vegasus's bathroom ..  
  
Vegasus: *is taking a bubble bath* I love rubber duckies!  
  
Back with the rest of them.  
  
Tea: he probably is.  
  
Bakura: I'm leaving  
  
Ryou: Why don't you stay?  
  
Yami: Why don't you leave?  
  
Bakura: I think I will. *Leaves*  
  
Yugi: Yami! Why can't you be nice!  
  
Yami: *opens mouth to answer* Argh!  
  
Yugi: What!? What is it!?  
  
Yami: *points behind him*  
  
Yugi: *looks* yikes!  
  
Ryou: Oh my god.  
  
Tea: *cringes*  
  
Joey: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Turns and starts to run*  
  
Tristan: Joey! Come back here! *Sees monster* Ahh! Wait up! *Runs after Joey*  
  
Yugi: *sweatdrop*  
  
Leering at them all, standing there in front of them, was the blue eyes ultimate dragon!!!  
  
Ultimate dragon: *picks up Tristan and Joey in hand*  
  
Tristan and Joey: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Yugi: Those are my friends! Put them down right now!  
  
Yami: Shut up Yugi it's going to get you!  
  
Tea: Let's run!  
  
Ryou: Shouldn't we try to save them?  
  
Tea: no!  
  
Joey: Help!  
  
Yugi: we gotta help them!  
  
Kuriboh: *is jumping up and down, trying to jump high enough to see Joey* Kuriiii!  
  
Yami: Oh Ra.  
  
Tristan: This is the end.  
  
Ryou: I can't look.  
  
Yugi: Guys! I'm coming! *Starts running toward dragon*  
  
Yami: Aibou! No!  
  
Tea: Aww shit!  
  
Ryou: Shouldn't we try to -  
  
Tea: NO!  
  
Yugi: *somehow, mysteriously, starts flying*  
  
Everyone: *stares at Yugi*  
  
Yugi: Help! Yami, I'm scared!  
  
Yami: Just wait Yugi! *Tries to fly* *leaps up in the air* *lands on face*  
  
Yugi: *stops in front of ultimate dragon's face*  
  
Ultimate dragon: !?!?!  
  
Yugi: *punches and kicks dragon's face madly* take that! And that!  
  
Ultimate dragon: *roars*  
  
Yugi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Yami: Yugi!  
  
Tea: What do we do?!  
  
Ryou: We've got to save them!  
  
Yugi: DIE! DIE!  
  
Ultimate dragon: *suddenly roars loudly and drops Tristan and Joey*  
  
Yugi: *looks down*  
  
Yami: *looks up*  
  
Joey & Tristan: owwww..  
  
Kuriboh is multiplying right before their eyes. Multiplying, multiplying.  
  
Yugi: but... how can that be? Who used the card?  
  
Everyone: *looks around*  
  
Ryou: The key! Look at the key!  
  
Key: *is floating in the air glowing*  
  
Joey: Briiiiight  
  
Tristan: Too bright  
  
Joey: overpoweringly bright!  
  
Tristan: Incredibly ultra bri-  
  
Tea: Oh shut up!  
  
Ultimate dragon & Kuriboh- I mean kuriboh's: *disappear*  
  
Yugi: *lands on ground*  
  
Ryou: I don't understand.  
  
Key: *suddenly starts flying away*  
  
Ryou: Wait! Come back!  
  
Yami: You can't tell a key to wait! After it!  
  
MEANWHILES  
  
Vegasus: *is done taking bubble bath* Hmm, I think I'll check on my hostages.  
  
Vegasus: *sees them chasing key over maze* Oh dear, they're getting dangerously close to the exit. I'd better stop them. Time to have some fun!  
  
______________________________________  
  
What will Vegasus do to them? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter! And if I get more reviews, I may just write it faster. 


	10. All but Joey

Okay everyone, I know this chapter took a LONG time, but here it is! And I've decided to wrap it up in a few chapters. I want to start a new story, and I've got a few ideas. well, enjoy the chapter!  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Vegasus: So, they can get past duel monsters. hmm, now what shall I do? A riddle? Oooh, I love riddles! Hmm, what shall I do. Why don't I just destroy the exit? Then they'll be stuck in there forever! Excellent!  
  
Vegasus: *pushes a button* There we go!  
  
The gang was just at the door now.  
  
Joey: I CAN SEE LIGHT! YES! LIGHT!  
  
Tea: Get OUT of my way!  
  
Joey: I'm gonna be first! Did you hear that? YOU CAN'T STOP ME!  
  
Everyone except Joey: *sweatdrop*  
  
Joey runs towards the door. He's right in front when the door magically disappears!  
  
Joey: *slams into the wall* W-whee?  
  
Tristan: Where did the door go?  
  
Yugi: Nooo! We're gonna be trapped here forever!  
  
Tea: I wanna go home(  
  
Ryou: How are we going to get out?  
  
Everyone 'cept Yugi: *stares at Yugi*  
  
Yugi: WHY ARE YOU ALL STARING AT ME!?  
  
Ryou: Oh, Think of something Yugi!  
  
Yugi: I don't know what to do!  
  
Suddenly, footsteps are heard coming down the umm. hall thing. Corridor.  
  
Joey: It's the ketchup monster!  
  
Tristan: It's another duel monster to pass!  
  
Tea: It's the red eyes!  
  
Yugi: IT'S COMING FOR US!!!  
  
Ryou: I'm gonna go deaf.  
  
Suddenly the thing turns.. And it is.  
  
Vegasus???  
  
Vegasus: I decided to come see how my little friends were doing!  
  
Joey: Hmm, I didn't know the ketchup monster was a human.  
  
Tristan: EEP! IT'S VEGASUS!  
  
Vegasus: Let's play a game! How about, who dies first!  
  
Yugi: I have an idea.  
  
Everyone 'cept Yugi: what?  
  
Yugi: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!  
  
Everyone except Vegasus: *umm, runs*  
  
Vegasus: *smirks* But I want to play.  
  
SUDDENLYSUDDENLYSUDDENLYSUDDENLY - okay, no.  
  
Suddenly a large net drops on them, capturing them. All except Joey.  
  
Yugi: Joey, run! Save yourself!  
  
Tea: No! Save US!  
  
Tristan: I want my mommyyyyyyyy.  
  
Ryou: Yugi's right Joey! Save yourself!  
  
Tea: No! Save us! I'm right! Right Tristan?  
  
Tristan: I'm scared.  
  
Yugi: Haha, majority wins!  
  
Tea: *sticks tongue out*  
  
Joey: Umm, okay, I'll run. Bye! See you all in heaven.  
  
Joey: *runs*  
  
Tea: *starts to strangle Yugi* Whaddid you do that for?! We're gonna die!  
  
Yugi: *gasps for air* At least Joey is safe!  
  
Tea: WHO CARES ABOUT JOEY!?!?  
  
Joey's Fangirls: *run into the story and attack Tea*  
  
Seto: *pokes head in* GET OUT OF THE STORY!  
  
Fangirls: *leave*  
  
Vegasus: Umm, yeah, any ways. Where was I? Oh yeah! MUAHAHAHA! YOU SHALL DIE!  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
MEANWHILE WHILE VEGASUS WAS RANTING ON AND ON.  
  
Joey: Wait a minute, what am I doing? I should go back and help my friends. But why should I do that? *Continues running* hang on.  
  
Suddenly an angel appears on his left shoulder, and a devil on his right.  
  
The angel smiles sweetly at him.  
  
Angel: Hello Joey.  
  
Devil: *snorts* Don't listen to him lad.  
  
Joey: AHHHHHH!  
  
Angel: Shhh, calm down, it's okay.  
  
Devil: *rolls eyes*  
  
Angel: Joey, I think you should go and help your friends. They need your help.  
  
Joey: Really? Oh. I guess I should go help them out.  
  
Devil: What've they ever done for you? Besides, they told you to go.  
  
Joey: Yeah. they did say..  
  
Angel: No Joey, listen to me. They need help. They're your friends.  
  
Devil: Who needs friends? Run kid, run.  
  
Joey: Umm, you guys are confusing me so, can you go?  
  
Angel: Think about what I've said Joey. *Disappears*  
  
Devil: he's insane. *Disappears*  
  
Joey: To help or not to help. hmm.  
  
Meanwhile back with the rest.  
  
They're in a cage being watched by two guards. Vegasus is gonna feed them to his prized duel monsters.  
  
Yugi: I'm too cute to die!  
  
Tea: I'm too nice to die!  
  
Tristan: I want my mommy!  
  
Yugi: *glares* Tristan! You broke the pattern!  
  
Ryou: *sighs* There's nothing we can do now. I'm just happy that at least Joey escaped.  
  
Tea: Who CARES about JOEY!?  
  
Vegasus: *comes* Alrighty, follow me.  
  
Yugi: *mutters* alrighty???  
  
Vegasus: This way.  
  
He leads them to a sheer cliff. At the bottom, hungry red-eyed duel monsters wait.  
  
Vegasus: This is where you'll jump. Okay, Yugi first.  
  
Yugi: *gulps and goes up to the platform- uhh, edge of the cliff*  
  
Yugi: I just wanna say, Joey, wherever you are, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!  
  
MEANWHILENESS  
  
Joey: *groans and falls to ground*  
  
Joey: Huh? What's this?  
  
*pulls out gaia the fierce knight*  
  
Joey: cool, but it ain't gonna help me now. At least it's an improvement over Kuriboh.  
  
Joey: *frowns* Wait a minute. wasn't there something about Kuriboh and Gaia Yugi did once? Hang on.  
  
AND YUGI?  
  
Yugi: Well, then I guess al there's left to say is .. good bye.  
  
Yugi: *jumps*  
  
_________________________________  
  
Cliffie! Please, I beg of you, review! 


	11. The end

This is the last chapter. enjoy! Where we ended off, Yugi was falling down the cliff.  
  
Yugi: *sobs* I don't wanna die!  
  
Me: Oh well. On with the story!  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Yugi is falling, falling.. and suddenly, Joey shoots out from underneath him and catches him, riding the Black luster dragon.  
  
Yugi: Joey, how did you get this!  
  
Joey: found Gaia, sacrificed him with Kuriboh, found blue eyes, it's a long story! Now shut up and lean left!  
  
Yugi: *leans left as duel monster snaps at them*  
  
Joey: hang on tight! *Makes dragon go up to the top*  
  
Dragon: *drops Yugi off with the others*  
  
Yugi: Owwww.  
  
Joey: *stops dragon in front of Vegasus*  
  
Joey: Why hello Vegasus. We've had an excellent time here. Now give us our cards, and let us go home.  
  
Tristan: *whispers to Yugi* Why the hell is he talking like that?  
  
Yugi: *shrugs*  
  
Joey: Give us our cards, or I sick this thing on you!  
  
Vegasus: Hmmm, very good little boy. You have come up with an excellent plan. BUT NOT AS GOOD AS MINE!  
  
Joey: Oh just shut up and give us our cards will ya?  
  
Vegasus: NEVER! MUAHAHAHA!  
  
Yugi: He's gone insane.  
  
Tea: You mean more insane then he already was.  
  
Yugi: Yeah.  
  
Joey: Oh god, this is annoying! *Weaves around Vegasus and reaches into his pocket*  
  
Joey: *pulls out big red button* Whasis?  
  
Vegasus: DON'T PUSH THE BUTTON!  
  
Joey: You really shouldn't have told me that. *Pushes button*  
  
The castle starts shaking.  
  
Vegasus: noooooo!  
  
Joey: Awww, we gotta get outta here fast! Everyone board on!  
  
Vegasus: *tries to board*  
  
Joey: Not you! *Helps Yugi on*  
  
Yugi: I don't need help Joey! I'm not that short!  
  
Joey: right.  
  
Yugi: .  
  
Joey: Bye Vegasus, hope you survive!  
  
Tristan: Nana, we're gonna live and youuuu arennnnnnn't.  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrop*  
  
Tristan: What?  
  
They zoom off as the castle collapses behind them.  
  
Ryou: We made it!  
  
Yugi: But what about the cards?  
  
Joey: Well I got mine.  
  
Yugi: *reaches into his pocket* yeah me too!  
  
Ryou: I guess when you pushed the button, everyone got their cards.  
  
Joey: Great. Let's go home, I'm hungry! *stomach growls* hehe....  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrop*  
  
_____________________________________  
  
END OF STORY. Hope you liked it! I have a few ideas for the next story, so stay tuned!  
  
Yugi: The good part is that she's done this one. The bad part is she's starting another one. Should we celebrate or not?  
  
Tristan: May as well.  
  
Gang: YAY!  
  
Me: ... ...... 


End file.
